1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image pickup devices, and more particularly to an image pickup device that is suitable as an in-vehicle camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years and continuing, there are growing demands for wide-angle image pickup devices as in-vehicle cameras, which are used as back monitors of vehicles. However, in a conventional image pickup device, processes such as magnification chromatic aberration, skew correction, distortion correction, and MTF correction are univocally performed on the image data acquired by an image sensor (see, for example, patent document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-345054
When an image pickup device is used in a dim place, it is difficult to achieve a bright monitor image. By increasing the gain when the illuminance is low, a bright monitor image can be achieved. However, noise would be noticeable in the image, thus decreasing the image quality.